inazumaelevenfatefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 Story
STORY INFORMATION ---- *'1)' The story is set in the year 2245 which would be approximately 24 years after the Ragnarok Tournament with the Hyper Evolved Children. This means that characters such as Simeon(SARU) would be around 37-40 years old.(European/English version) *'2)' WARNING: Some parts of my story are quite dark, with threats and deaths. So don't say i didn't warn you, you should be fine with it though. I'd put it at a 12+ age rating. *'3)' If you want to know more about a character's identity, just search the name and that character's page might come up(Depending if i have completed his/her page). *'4)' If you find any errors(Plot holes/spelling mistakes, but take note I type in the British English language and not American English so some letters in words might be different depending on which language you speak) if you think something isn't right then you can just leave a message here: https://inazumaelevenfate.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:ShadowAK The Grand Final(1) *Commentator 1: It's time for the 50/50 coin toss! who will be kicking off to start the first half?! Raimon has gone for tails while Golden Pride has gone for Heads... and it's Heads! The starting kickoff goes to Golden Pride! *Commentator 2: Now, lets take a look at each teams formations in this match, we can see that both teams have a balanced formation with both captains being goalkeepers! *Commentator 1: That's true, i wonder if it'll be a competition of who can score first. Raimon's goalkeeper has accomplished such a legendary feat of bringing this new team up to the grand final with no points conceded! *Commentator 2: Meanwhile Golden Pride's captain is a new face here, he was able to take the captains seat despite not playing any matches in this tournament thus far! *'Raimon Formation: F-Thunder 01' *'Golden Pride Formation: F-Gold Rush 01' *'Marc Whilt' Allright team! We've made it this far flawlessly, lets go and win this match and keep our club! *'Darrick Leons' Yeah, lets show them what the Raimon Eleven are capable of. As for the formation, there won't be any changes so roll with your best position everyone! *'All:' Yeah! *'Hestia Helexion' I can't believe we've made it this far, all the way to the flipping finals... *'Rick Stark' Yep, you're gonna have to thank Darrick, Jared and Marc for creating this team and taking us this far. *'Marc Whilt' Ok, focus on the match everyone! *Commentator 2: It's time for kickoff! *(Kickoff) *'Rick Stark' Defence! don't let Karos and Xander get past to the defense line! *Xander: Hah, lets play for a bit and see what they're really capable of. *Karos to Xander: Don't let your guard down, even if we find their defense like butter, we're butter compared to their captain. *Xander to Karos: What if he doesn't like butter? *Karos to Xander: We'll see. *(Karos passes to Ayden, Ayden to Flint) *Flint: Special Tactics! Trinity Force! *(Golden Pride advances to the defence line) *Oh! The defence is holding well but they are under pressure from Golden Pride's onslaught! *Draco to Lance: Block him! *Lance: Yeah! *(Lance uses Titanica Barrier in which a big, smooth grey wall emerges from behind him and blocks Xander) *Lance to Jared: Allright! It's yours! *(Jared dribbles up past Zeke, Sabrina and Jules then crosses it over to Nathan) *Nathan: The first point... *(Nathan uses White Hurricane in which a small light glows from the ball and then it bursts upwards creating a bright hurricane like spiral and Nathan lands on the ball down to the goal) *Goldus: ... *(Goldus extends his arm outwards and catches the mighty shoot easily with just his right hand) *(Everyone except Nathan is shocked and alarmed at this newcomer captain's strength) *Commentator 1: Wow! Don't readjust your eyes, that was a genuine catch! *Kurt: How is that even possible?! His level must well be over 60 to be able to stop a shot like that! *Darrick: Hmm... No Worries! As long as i protect the goal we'll just have to stall it out until penalties! *Jared to Darrick: Inspiring, you're suggesting that we can't score, so what do we do? Sit around and play hopscotch? *Darrick to Jared: Focus! The ball's still in play! *(Marc immediately steals the ball from Sabrina and passes it to Tobias) *Tobias: Ha! You fell for it! *(Tobias lets the pass under his leg which goes through to Nathan) *Nathan: If shooting from the centre doesn't work, then... *(Nathan shoots right at the top corner of the goal but it's still easily punched away by Goldus) *Hestia: I got it! *(Hestia picks up the loose ball and crosses it over to Marc but Tily jumps and intercepts it then clears it out) *Tily: No matter how much they shoot, it's always gonna be the same. *Zeke to Tily: But even if they keep this up, we'll get exhausted because their attack is strong and durable. *Sabrina to Zeke: We'll have to bring the ball up somehow... *Zeke to Sabrina: I'll bring it up, just watch me. *(Jared throws it far up-to Tobias and then Tobias back-passes to Rick) *Draco: Keep attacking! we'll wear down their goalkeeper much before our offense! *(Rick dribbles past Simon and gets the ball stolen from him by Tily, then Golden Pride connect their passes up-to Zeke) *Zeke: Time for my new move! This is the very moment I've been waiting for! *(Zeke performs Mirror Room on Jared but fails due to Jared shattering the mirrors in front) *Jared: Marc, it's yours! *(Marc uses Maple Twister to get past Jules and Sabrina by twisting his body to create a maple leaf twister which he conceals himself in. Then he comes one on one with Goldus and uses Autumn Leaves, he kicks the ball up which shape-shifts into a tree and it rapidly creates more trees and grows to the goal) *Goldus: Do you think that can score?! *(Goldus tries to grab the tree but it vanishes as another tree takes it's place, surprising him. But he wasted no time in using his whole body to deflect the power of the shot away to the midfield) *Marc: What?! *Goldus: Oh?! Interesting shot you have there, you've interested me slightly... *Xander to Paul: Bring it to me! *(Paul passes to Zeke and then passes upto Xander but Lance is in front of him) *Xander to Karos: Her- ugh!(Karos was marked by Kurt and Draco which made him get blocked again by Titanica Barrier as he failed to pass in time) *(Raimon counterattacks by bringing the ball up using Jared as the centre which he then crosses over to Nathan) *(Nathan jumps up and Goldus dives in front of the goal but Nathan heads it over to Tobias) *Goldus: Oh?(As Tobias deflects the ball to the opposite end of the goal, Goldus launches himself off the goalpost and dives into the ball's course which he grasped the shot easily) *Tobias: Damn it... *(Goldus throws it far to Sabrina and she dribbles past Edgar and kicks it up over Lance to Xander) *(Xander uses Dark Tornado by stomping on the ground causing his leg to go black and he jumps up in a smooth motion while keeping the ball between his feet and then he twists his dark leg to shoot to the goal) *Darrick: Leave this to me! *(Darrick uses Brave Soul in which he stands in a strong position and builds up a multicolored liquid-like barrier around him which bursts out, deflecting the shot) *Jared to Dyson: Dyson, you can do it! *Dyson: Er, Ok! *Sabrina: Is this guy a newbie? His form is all over the place! *Dyson: Don't underestimate me!(Dyson jumps over Sabrina and passes it through to Marc but the pass gets intercepted by Jules but Marc runs back and steals it with a slide and chips it over to Tobias) *Tobias: Completely Free!(Tobias does a bicycle kick but Goldus stops it effortlessly) *(Goldus throws to Lily and she clears it over to the attack but Rick steps back and headers it out safe) *Jared: Not yet... We'll have to try it... All eleven of us combined... *Rick to Jared: Hmm? What is it? *Jared to Rick: I've got a plan to get past that goalkeeper... but it's risky as it's hard to perform. *Draco to Jared: We've got to give it a try, they won't be scoring on us easily with Darrick in goal. *Rick: For now, lets see how long that goalkeeper can last, if he isn't showing any signs of fatigue by the end of the 2nd half then we'll have to use that tactic. *Karos: ... *(The match continues with a 0-0 score up until the 2nd half and the halftime whistle blows with Karos in possession of the ball) *Ayden: Aw come on! We only managed to attack three times and Xander screwed them all up! *Xander to Ayden: What about you? I don't recall you doing anything. *Ayden: ...Ack! Sorry... *Flint: After analysing their attack and defence patterns, they prefer to use crosses and fast passes to the centre so we'll squeeze the defence back. If they shoot from the sides it's perfectly fine as Goldus will save them. *Karos: The problem we have is connecting our offence. We'll have to move Zeke and Paul up. *Paul: Wouldn't that leave the centre open? *Xander: With our defence formed tightly, they wont advance far. I'm sure they're thinking of a way to break through our goalkeeper aswell... *Goldus: Hah, as if that'll happen. I'm level 99... END OF EPISODE 1 *(PREVIEW) *Narrator: As the second half starts, will the Raimon Eleven secure a goal from Goldus? Will Darrick be able to protect the goal from Karos and Xander? Just what was that Tactic they were talking about, could it be...? Find out next episode! ShadowAK (talk) 10:32, February 7, 2019 (UTC) The Final Victor(2) *Commentator 1: We're back after the half time break! The tension of the match has not died down a bit! *Commentator 2: Certainly, everyone is already looking even more pumped up than before. It also seems like that Golden Pride has changed their formation slightly. How will this change the flow of the game? *'Raimon Formation: F-Thunder 01' *'Golden Pride Formation: F-Gold Rush 02' Abolished Club(3) Back to Square One(4) The Trials(5) School Reinstated(6) Big Rivalry(7) Light against Dark(8) Skills Revealed(9) Two Different Stories(10) Exploring Tokyo(11) Sanctum Holidays(12) Absolute Destruction(13) Zero Effort(14) New Hopes(15) Football Frontier Ceremony(16) Fear the Night(17) Overwhelming Force(18) Famous Clash(19) A Bloody Spectacle(20) Training Camp(21) A Show of Skills(22) Under Threat(23) Pain and Despair(24) Northern Lights(25) Crystal Clear(26) Unsolved Mystery(27) Heart of the Tree(28) Useless Struggle(29) The Fan Favourites(30) Unexpected Result(31) One and Only Chance(32) Raimon's Revenge(33) What Just Happened?(34) A Human Target(35) A Dire Upgrade(36) This is the Reserve Team?!(37) Clash of the Powerhouses(38) Breaking Point(39) Final Moments(40) Where did he go?(41) A Defender's Job(42) The Beginning of the End(43) Bad Situation(44) Female Warriors(45) It's Happened Again!(46) Valko's Will(47) The Fourth Time(48) A Holiday to Okinawa(49) Just Fun for Once(50) Farewell, for Now(51) Final Kickoff!(52) Cruelty at it's Finest(53) There is nothing you can do(54) The Aftermath(55) Japan's Representatives(SPECIAL)